Medical imaging technologies allow physicians and researchers to visualize internal items inside the body of an animal subject. Such imaging technologies generally provide a two-dimensional representation of a slice through the body at a particular depth, or a projection of an entire body onto a two-dimensional plane (e.g., with x-rays). Typical modern, digital imaging techniques include magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and computed tomography (CT) scans. In addition to producing images that can be colored for more ready interpretation, such scans can also produce data files that can be automatically analyzed and manipulated in various manners. For example, imaging data may be used to construct 3D jigs for use in dental and orthopedic procedures for a particular patient.